MaoLi
by HopeGrace - MLH
Summary: Sam und Jack und der beginn einer Beziehung. Kapitel 4 ist endlich fertig....have fun
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Mao-Li der Beschützer der Liebe und des Guten

Staffel: 7 (vor Helden 1&2, Janet lebt noch! Pete gibt es nicht.)

Paring: S/J (vielleicht ein bisschen D/JF mal sehen...dies bezüglich verspreche ich noch nichts.)

Anmerkung: 1. Dies ist meine erste FF, also bitte bitte seit nicht ganz so erbarmungslos mit mir.

2. Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet (soll ich überhaupt weiter FF's schreiben oder fehlt mir das Talent?) Also Feadback mehr als erwünscht (Ersehnt und gefürchtet wenn ich ehrlich bin, also haut in die Tasten)

3. Sorry, dass sich die Story hauptsächlich auf Sam und Jack bezieht, aber ich bin nun mal ein riesen S/J Shipper, und manche Gewohnheiten kann man halt nicht abstellen. Auch entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass ich Teal'c etwas hab schleifen lassen, ich bemühe mich das das nächste Mal zu ändern (aber ich garantiere für nichts).

4. Wer eine Story voller Abenteuer sucht ist hier leider falsch. Ich wollte zwar was in die Richtung schreiben, aber irgendwie überwiegt S/J, bin halt ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker. Aber wie gesagt, ist mein erster Versuch, und ich muss erst noch meinen Style finden.

Diclaimer: **Stargate und Co gehört alles MGM und keine Ahnung wem noch, mir jedenfalls nicht**. (Sonst würde Janet nämlich noch leben, und Pete oder wie dieses A... (Ich will ja nicht ausfallend werden, also belassen wir es dabei) heißt, gäbe es nicht, zumindest nicht in einer Beziehung mit Sam. Da würde es nur einen geben . Aber egal, wie bereits gesagt mir gehört nichts.) **Leider...**

* * *

„Besprechung in einer Stunde" ertönte General Hammonds Stimme durch den Lautsprecher, nachdem sich der Ereignishorizont hinter SG-1 geschlossen hatte. Wieder hatten sie eine langweilige Erkundungsexpedition hinter sich.

Jack O'Neill machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation um sämtliche Routineuntersuchungen über sich ergehen zu lassen. Als er die Krankenstation betrat war Sam bereits da und blickte ihn mit ihren ozeanblauen Augen an. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und er musste ebenfalls anfangen zu grinsen. Er liebte diese Momente, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie niemals zusammensein konnten, wollte er doch jede gemeinsame Minute umso mehr genießen. Er wollte ihr Lächeln genießen, das sie nur für ihn zu reservieren schien. Wie er dieses Lächeln liebte, wie er diese Frau liebte.

Als er den Raum betrat konnte sie nicht anders als ihn anlächeln, seine haselnussbraunen Augen sahen sie an und er grinste. Sie liebte diese Augen, sie liebte diesen Mann. Sie wusste, dass sie niemals eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben werden, außer im Beruf. Sie würde niemals in seinen Armen liegen, niemals seine Lippen besitzen. Sie war Major und er ihr Colonel. Einst hatte er gesagt, dass sie ihm mehr bedeute als ihm erlaubt sei, aber heißt das auch dass er sie liebte? So wie sie ihn liebte, so wie sie ihn begehrte? Oder ist sie nur eine gute Freundin für ihn oder vielleicht so etwas wie eine Schwester? Egal, was auch immer er für sie empfand, sie liebte ihn und sie wusste, dass es nicht sein durfte.

„Was halten Sie von einem kleinen Imbiss, solche Missionen machen immer hungrig" fragte Jack grinsend und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Gerne, Sir" antwortete sie ebenfalls grinsend und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Kantine.

Um 1600 saßen SG-1 und der General im Besprechungsraum. Daniel erzähle von den Ruinen, welche er auf PQ73X entdeckt hatte.

„Es scheint eine Mischung aus Majakultur und einer frühen chinesischen Kaiserdynastie zu sein, aber das ist so ziemlich unmöglich, da diese nicht zur selben Zeit existiert haben. Selbst wenn ein Goa'uld die Menschen auf diesen Planeten gebracht hat, hätte er den Planeten noch ein zweites Mal ein paar hundert Jahre später besuchen müssen. Und die Menschen der ersten Besiedlung, besser gesagt ihre Nachfahren die da noch gelebt haben müssen, hätten eine neue Kultur nicht so einfach akzeptiert, geschweige denn integriert."

„Vielleicht waren sie friedliche Forscher genau wie du Dannyboy"

„Hah, hah. Sehr lustig Jack. Die frühen Kaiserdynastien waren nicht gerade für ihre Liebe zum Frieden bekannt. Und außerdem ist es merkwürdig, dass es jetzt keine einzige Menschenseele mehr auf diesem Planeten gibt. Und nirgends eine Spur von sterblichen Überresten. Keine Gräber, keine Tempel, nix. General, ich würde mir den Palast und die Ruinen der Stadt gerne noch einmal ansehen."

„Erlaubnis erteilt. SG-1 sie begeben sich morgen um 0800 ein weiteres Mal nach PQ73X, also schlafen sie sich aus. Wegtreten!"

Schlafen sie sich aus, leichter gesagt als getan. Sam lag schon seit über einer Stunde wach in ihrem Quartier, sie ließ ihre Gedanken wandern und sie landeten immer wieder bei Jack. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas ändern musste. Das Nebeneinander wurde immer unerträglicher für sie. Sie verließ ihr Quartier und lief ziellos durch die Gänge, ohne auf ihren Weg zu achten. Immer in Bewegung, immer in Gedanken. Plötzlich lief sie genau in ihn hinein.

Er konnte nicht schlafen, genau wie die letzten Tage und Wochen davor. Immer wenn er zur Ruhe kam waren seine Gedanken bei ihr, bei 'seiner Sam'. Er konnte nicht mehr ohne sie leben, das wusste er, aber das Nebeneinander würde auch nicht mehr lange gut gehen. Wie sollte er sich ausschlafen, wenn ihn seine Gedanken wach hielten? Er wusste es nicht, aber schlaflos rumliegen war nicht gerade die Option, die er sich vorstellte. Also verließ er sein Quartier und wandelte durch die Gänge, so wie er es unzählige Nächte zuvor ebenfalls getan hatte. Bis sie plötzlich genau in ihn rein lief.

„Hi Carter, was machen Sie zu so später Stunde noch hier draußen?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie auch fragen, Sir."

„Das könnten Sie, aber ich habe zuerst gefragt. Also?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, und Sie?"

„Wie es scheint haben wir das gleiche Problem."

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend den Gang entlang und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Warum können Sie eigentlich nicht schlafen, Sir?" durchbrach Sam die Stille.

„Mir geistern zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf, und Sie? Vermissen Sie ihren Nahquader-Reaktor in der Nacht?"

„Vielleicht..." wenn du wüsstest, dass du es bist den ich in den Nächten vermisse.

Vielleicht ... ach Sam, wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich es liebe dir zu zuhören, dich anzusehen.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus

„Vielleicht? Sie haben auch schon mal genauer geantwortet."

„Was denken Sie denn warum ich sonst nicht schlafen kann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es scheint Sie schon länger zu beschäftigen." bemerkte O'Neill und in seiner Stimme schwang ein ernster und besorgter Unterton.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

„Ganz einfach: Sie sind in letzter Zeit stiller und nachdenklicher geworden."

Sam's Augen weiteten sich und sie sah weg „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Doch, ich denke das ist es. Also was bedrückt Sie?"

„Ich denke ich werde wieder in mein Quartier gehen. Gute Nacht Sir."

„Sam. Bitte reden Sie mit mir!"

Mittlerweile hatten sie Carters Quartier erreicht und Sam hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„OK Sir, was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie kurz noch mit rein kommen. Dann können wir reden"

Kaum hatten sie Sams Quartier betreten fing Jack auch schon wieder an zu fragen:

„Also Sam, was ist los?"

„Sir ..."

„Ah...! Es ist nach 3 Uhr nachts und ich habe auch einen Vornamen. Nutzen Sie ihn."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Sams Gesicht

„Ok... Jack! Ich weiß nicht ob ich Ihnen das wirklich erzählen sollte..."

„Hey Sam, Sie können mir doch vertrauen. Wir sind schließlich Freunde, oder?"

Ja Freunde. Wenn du wüsstest wie gerne ich mehr als nur ein Freund wäre Sam.

Sie fing an auf und ab zu laufen, bis Jack sie irgendwann sanft festhielt.

„Sam, bitte."

„Vielleicht war es doch keine so kluge Idee, dass Sie mit reingekommen sind. Wenn das jemand erfährt kann uns das unseren Job kosten."

„Wir tun doch nichts Falsches. Wir wollen nur reden. Obwohl man es tatsächlich falsch verstehen kann. Ich meine du und ich mitten in der Nacht alleine in deinem Quartier." Während des Redens war Jack einfach ins Du übergegangen und seine Worte zauberten ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht und gaben ihren Augen einen besonderen Glanz.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee ihn mit in ihr Quartier zu nehmen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee es ihm sagen zu wollen. Es könnte sie ihren Job kosten. Nicht dass sie nicht bereit wäre das Risiko einzugehen, aber sie hatte Angst, dass er sie zurückweisen würde. Selbst wenn er sie doch lieben würde, seine Arbeit bedeutete ihm viel zuviel als dass er diese für sie aufs Spiel setzen würde. Da war sie sich sicher.

Sie hatte ihn gebeten zu gehen, aber seine pure Anwesenheit und seine letzten Worte begleitet mit diesem liebevollen Blick seiner Augen hatten sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

Sie musste einfach anfangen zu lächeln und er lächelte ebenfalls.

Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander und so blieben sie minutenlang stehen, sich einfach nur anblickend und anlächelnd.

„Also, was ist los?"

„Wieso interessiert es dich so?"

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, schließlich bin ich dein Colonel!"

Sams Augen verfinsterten sich und sie wandte sich von Jack ab.

„Was ist? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein, aber du hast genau den Punkt getroffen, der mich die ganze Zeit beschäftigt."

Jack sieht Sam fragend an.

„Du bist mein Colonel"

Diese Aussage überraschte ihn und er schwieg einige Momente bevor er antwortete.

„Bin ich etwa so schrecklich?"

Sam lächelte.

„Nein! Ganz im Gegenteil, aber das macht es auch nicht gerade leichter."

Jack sah sie mit großen Augen an und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit.

_Kann es sein, dass sie genauso fühlt wie ich? Dass sie das Nebeneinander auch nicht mehr erträgt?_

„Glaubst du für mich ist es leicht mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten? So sehr ich jede Sekunde genieße, schmerzt es auch dir jeden Tag so nah zu sein und zu wissen, dass meine Gefühle nicht sein dürfen, aber ich kann es nun mal nicht ändern."

„Aber die Regeln existieren nun mal und ..."

„Ich halte nicht sehr viel von Regeln!"

Während Jack sprach nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich wieder ineinander, während sich seine Lippen den ihren näherten. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten waren alle Zweifel, alle Ängste vergessen. Alles außer ihrer Liebe zueinander.Sich wieder von seinen Lippen zu trennen fiel ihr schwerer als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Jack trug eines seiner seltenen und ehrlichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Auch Sam musste lächeln.

Sie hatte ihn nicht weggestoßen, nicht angeschrieen, nix! Sie hatte einfach den Kuss erwidert. Ob sie ahnen konnte wie glücklich er in diesem Moment war? Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten und sie ihn anlächelte waren alle seine Bedenken vergessen. Er war bereit ihr zu sagen was er für sie empfand. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. „Ich liebe dich Sam." Ihr lief eine einsame Träne die Wange herab während sie ihn anlächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch, so lange schon!" Jack nahm ihr Gesicht abermals in seine Hände und küsste ihr sanft die Träne von der Wange, bevor er ihre Lippen wieder in Besitz nahm. So sanft und zaghaft der erste Kuss war, so leidenschaftlich war der Zweite. Leidenschaftlich und doch voll ungeahnter Zärtlichkeit. Mit ihren Zungen erkundeten sie den Mund des anderen, während ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen und sie sich gegenseitig auszogen.

TBC (oda Fortsetzung folgt...wie auch immer)

* * *

(Da NC17 hier nicht so gerne gesehen ist, musste ich hier wohl etwas kürzen. sorry Leute)

* * *

Danke an meine Freundin Conny fürs Betalesen (besser is es.) 

Sorry dass das mit den Abständen nicht ganz einheitlich ist, hab noch n paar Probleme das zu Konfigurieren... bla bla bla ... Aber auf'm Inhalt kommt es ja an oda? )

Ach ja : was haltet ihr von dem Anfang? schreibt...Ich weis schon wie es weiter geht, es liegt an euch ob ihr es zu lesen bekommt

© HOPE


	2. 2

Also hier gehts weiter...

Danke an Conny fürs beta lesen

here we go...

* * *

Eine Stunde später lagen sie erschöpft aber glücklich Arm in Arm und küssten sich. 

Sie lächelten sich an, bis Sams Blick plötzlich wieder ernst wurde.

„Was ist Sam? Bereust du was geschehen ist?"

„Nein, so glücklich und richtig hab ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Ich liebe dich und hoffe, dass es sich wiederholt. Oder bereust du es etwa?"

„Natürlich nicht! Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein! Ich liebe dich!"

Und um seine Worte zu bestätigen küsste er sie sanft und mit all seiner Liebe.

„Ich möchte doch auch mit dir zusammen sein, aber das wird schwer. Die Regeln!"

„Bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben muss es ja niemand erfahren."

Sam lächelte ihn an und hauchte ihm einen zustimmenden Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich denke du solltest jetzt lieber gehen. Wir wollen doch nicht dass irgendjemand von unserem kleinen Geheimnis erfährt."

„Da hast du wohl recht!"

Während er ihr antwortete, begann er sich wieder anzuziehen. Doch noch bevor er den Raum verließ nahm er sie in die Arme und küsste sie sanft auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich liebe dich Sammy."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Nach einem letzten Kuss verließ er ihr Quartier und machte sich zurück zu seinem eigenem, um vor der nächsten Mission noch etwas zu schlafen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen um Punkt 0800 war SG-1 im Gateraum versammelt. 

„Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück SG-1. Wir sehen uns in 48 Stunden."

Darauf hin schritten die Vier durch den Ereignishorizont, der hinter ihnen wieder in sich zusammenfiel.

* * *

Auf der anderen Seite: 

„Willkommen zurück auf PQ73X, die Sonne scheint und unsere Reisetemperatur beträgt 30°."

Ein Grinsen machte sich bei Jacks Worten auf Sams Gesicht breit, Teal'c zog verständnislos die Augenbrauen hoch und Daniel hörte bereits nicht mehr zu. Er war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind, dass ein neues Spielzeug bekommen sollte.

„ Also Camper, auf geht's!"

* * *

Nachdem sie in der Nähe der Ruinen ihr Lager aufgebaut hatten, gab Jack letzte Instruktionen. 

„Teal'c, du hilfst Daniel bei seinen Forschungen. Carter und ich werden uns etwas auf diesem Planeten umsehen. In 3 Stunden sind alle erstmal wieder im Lager. Also los!"

Daniel und Teal'c bewegten sich zu den Ruinen. Jack ging langsam in die andere Richtung.

„Kommen sie Carter?"

„Ja Sir."

* * *

„Was hoffst du hier zu finden, Daniel Jackson?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, irgendetwas das diese ungewöhnliche Kulturzusammenstellung erklärt. Und etwas, das erklärt warum es hier keine Menschenseele gibt, weder Lebende noch Tote."

„Und warum fangen wir dann im Palast an und nicht in der Stadt?"

„Weil hier diese beiden Kulturen am Meisten ausgeprägt sind."

Teal'c nickte ihm verstehend zu und beide machten sich schweigend an ihre Arbeit.

* * *

„Denkst du unser Spacemonky findet etwas Interessantes über den Planeten?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es hat irgendwie den Anschein als ob die Bewohner dieses Planeten einfach verschwunden wären, sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst hätten."

„Vielleicht wurden sie von Goa'uld geholt."

„Unwahrscheinlich, dann gäbe es sterblich Überreste und die Ruinen der Stadt und des Palastes wären viel mehr zerstört."

Sie liefen einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander, bis sie an einen kleinen See gelangten.

„Was hältst du von einer kleinen Pause?" er lächelte sie an, während er fragte.

„Sehr viel!"

Sam lehnte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, welchen er zärtlich erwiderte.

Sie legte ihre Waffe beiseite und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Er tat es ihr gleich und platzierte sich hinter ihr, schlang von hinten seine Arme um ihre Taille und ließ seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch ruhen. Sie genoss die Wärme, die von seiner Umarmung ausging und lehnte sich gegen seinen Oberkörper. Mit der rechten Hand strich sie zärtlich über Jacks Arm, während ihre andere Hand auf der seinen ruhte.

Plötzlich schien sich das Bild zu wandeln, der See verschwamm und man konnte eine Stadt sehen und einen Marktplatz. Dort war so etwas wie ein Scheiterhaufen aufgebaut, mit zwei Senkrechten Holzpfeilern, wahrscheinlich für zwei Menschen.

Sam und Jack wollten aufstehen, aber sie waren wie gelähmt. Sie konnten nur dasitzen und die Szene beobachten.

Um den Scheiterhaufen versammelten sich Menschen und machten dann eine Gasse auf, durch die eine junge Frau und ein junger Mann geführt wurden.

Die Frau trug ein langes rotes Gewand, welches mit chinesischen Schriftzeichen besetz war, der Mann die Kleider eines Majakriegers.

Sie hielten sich an den Händen, auch als sie an die Pfeiler gebunden und angebrannt wurden, ließen sie sich nicht los.

Das Bild verschwamm ein weiteres Mal, Sam und Jack sahen wieder den See. Alles sah so aus, wie vorher. Sie blickten sich verwirrt an.

„Was war das?" fragte Sam irritiert.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

„Komm, lass uns zum Lager zurück gehen, vielleicht hat Daniel etwas gefunden. Vielleicht hat er eine Erklärung für das was wir gerade gesehen haben, denn ich habe sie nicht!"

* * *

Daniel und Teal'c saßen im Lager und unterhielten sich angeregt als Carter und O'Neill ankamen. 

Als sie sich zu ihnen setzten, begann Daniel sofort begeistert zu erzählen.

„Der Palast wirkt fast wie eine Bibliothek. Die Erbauer schienen das Ziel gehabt zu haben, alles über die Mayas und die chinesische Kultur zu sammeln. Ich hatte recht, sowohl die Maya-Vorfahren als auch die aus dem chinesischen Kulturkreis wurden von Goa'uld auf den Planeten gebracht und diese kamen irgendwann einfach nicht wieder."

„Also sind die Goa'uld nicht am Verschwinden der Menschen schuld?" fragte Sam obwohl es schon mehr wie ein Statement klang.

„Das ist richtig! Die Menschen mit dem chinesischen Hintergrund kamen als erstes auf den Planeten, sie stammten aus der Zeit der Shang-Dynastie. Das heißt, sie sind zwischen 1500 und 1100 v.Chr auf diesen Planeten gekommen. Die Vorfahren aus dem Maya-Kulturkreis stammten, laut Aufzeichnungen, aus der Stadt Chichen Itza. Diese liegt auf der Halbinsel Yucatan, Mexiko und somit kamen sie irgendwann im 6.Jh. hierher."

„Und die Völker haben sich so gut verstanden, dass sie ihre Kulturen einfach vermischt haben.

Hey Danny, du hast selbst gesagt, dass das unmöglich ist."

„Es gab jahrhundertelang Krieg zwischen den Kulturen und irgendwann hat ein junger Krieger namens Mao-Li erst die Mayas und dann die Chinesen besiegt. Er hat ebenfalls den Palast gebaut, den wir gefunden haben."

„Warum sollte jemand einen Palast in dem Stil seiner besiegten Gegner bauen, und dann auch noch alles über ihre Kultur und Geschichte sammeln?"

„Keine Ahnung Sam."

„Sein Name klingt chinesisch, warum sollte er sein eigenes Volk besiegen?"

„Das hoffe ich bei weiteren Forschungen zu erfahren." Daniel schwieg kurz, bevor sich sein Gesicht aufhellte und er sich an seine Kameraden wandte „Sam, Jack kommt mit, ich möchte euch etwas zeigen."

Sie folgten ihm in den Palast, wobei Jack vor sich hin murrte. Teal'c blieb im Lager und hielt Wache.

Sobald sie einen Raum mit unzähligen Portraits an den Wänden betraten wurde Jack still. Sein Interesse galt zwei Bildern an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Auf einem war eine junge Frau mit langem Haar und einem chinesischen Gewand und daneben das Bild war das eines jungen Mannes, in Mayakleidung. Auch Sam betrachtete diese Bilder mit großem Interesse.

Daniel bemerkte ihr Interesse an den Portraits.

„Faszinierend diese Bilder, in den Aufzeichnungen steht, dass die Frau Zhang-Li heißt und der Mann Sully. Aber mehr ist über sie nicht bekannt, weder was mit ihnen passiert ist oder warum ihre Bilder im Palast hängen. Und auch nicht warum das Abbild einer chinesischen Frau neben dem eines Maya –Kriegers hängt.

Ohne seinen Blick von dem Bild zu wenden antwortete der Colonel

„Sie sind tot."

„Sehr witzig Jack. Natürlich sind sie tot, die Bilder sind ein paar hundert Jahre alt. Die anderen Bilder in diesem Raum sind ebenfalls äußerst faszinierend..."

Während Dr. Jackson redete, schritt er weiter durch den Raum und erläuterte einiges über die anderen Bilder. Als seit einiger Zeit keine sarkastische Bemerkung mehr von Jack kam, drehte er sich zu den beiden anderen um und musste feststellen, dass sie noch immer vor den Abbildungen des ungleichen Paares standen.

„Was ist an diesen zwei Bildern so faszinierend, dass ihr beide die ganze Zeit eure Blicke nicht von ihnen abwenden könnt?"

„Weißt du noch etwas über die beiden?" fragte Sam und ignorierte seine Frage.

„Nein, ich habe euch schon alles gesagt. Die beiden sind ein reines Mysterium."

„Eigentlich nicht!" antwortete Sam während sie langsam die Konturen der Figuren auf dem Bild nachfuhr.

„Aha... also wenn das nicht der Fall ist, dann kannst du mir sicher was über ihr Verbleiben sagen."

„Sie sind tot, das sagte ich doch bereits." mischte sich nun auch Jack in das Gespräch ein.

„Jack..." begann Daniel frustriert und verärgert zu antworten als Sam ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Der Colonel hat recht Daniel. Die beiden wurden zusammen auf den Scheiterhaufen verbrannt."

„Anscheinend waren Beziehungen zwischen Mayas und Chinesen verboten." vervollständigte Jack Sams Ausführungen.

„Aaaja...und wie kommst du darauf, dass die beiden eine Beziehung hatten?" fragte Daniel argwöhnisch.

„Ganz einfach, ihre Bilder hängen nebeneinander." und nach einer kurzen Pause in der Daniel ihn skeptisch anblickte, fügte er noch hinzu „Außerdem sind sie Hand in Hand zum Scheiterhaufen gelaufen und wurden, sich weiterhin an den Händen haltend, verbrannt."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Daniel nun noch verwirrter als zuvor.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Lager und zu Teal'c erzählten die beiden von ihrem Erlebnis am See, den privaten Teil natürlich auslassend.

„Wow! Das ist faszinierend, aber wie ist das möglich?" bemerkte Daniel als sie am Lager angekommen waren.

„Mag ja sein, dass das faszinierend ist Danny, aber was bringt uns das?"

„Vielleicht hat das ja irgendetwas mit dem See zu tun, wir sollten dorthin gehen und schauen, ob es noch mal geschieht."

„OK Daniel, aber erst morgen."

„Aber ..."

„Ahh…Kein Aber. Der Tag war lang und der See wird dir ja wohl kaum davonschwimmen.

Ich übernehme die erste Wache, Carter die Zweite, dann Teal'c und dann Daniel."

„Ja Sir!"

„Also dann... „ während Jack dies sagte ging Daniel mürrisch in sein Zelt.

„Ich werde mich auch zurückziehen um etwas Ruhe zu finden. Major Carter, O'Neill" Teal'c verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand dann ebenfalls in seinem Zelt.

„Endlich allein!" grinste Jack und sah Sam verführerisch an.

Sam musste ebenfalls grinsen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Aneinandergekuschelt und sich über Gott und die Welt unterhaltend verbrachten sie ihre Wachen gemeinsam.

* * *

Auch die Wachen von Teal'c und Daniel vergingen ohne irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse. 

So saßen sie am nächsten Tag gemeinsam am Lager, tranken Kaffee und besprachen den Tag.

„Wir haben noch 28 Stunden bevor Hammond uns zurück erwartet, also ..."

Er ließ den Satz absichtlich unvollendet und blickte Daniel an.

„Wir sollten zu dem See gehen, von dem ihr gestern berichtet habt."

„OK, wir bauen das Lager ab, dann gehen wir uns das riesen Planschbecken genauer ansehen."

* * *

Eine Stunde später erreichten sie ihr Ziel 

„Also hier war es, ja? Hmm...also ich sehe nichts. Du Teal'c ?"

„Ich sehe ebenfalls nichts, Daniel Jackson."

„Was habt ihr gemacht, bevor ihr das Beschriebene auf dem See gesehen habt?"

Sam warf Jack einen kurzen, unauffälligen Blick zu, und meinte „Wir haben eine Pause gemacht und geredet."

„Worüber?"

„Über Gott und die Welt und über diese Ruinen."

„Vielleicht war es ein reiner Zufall, dass Carter und ich das gesehen haben."

„Vielleicht! Ich würde gerne die Gegend um den See nach Artefakten absuchen." Daniel sah Jack fragend an.

„Du gibst ja sowieso nicht eher Ruhe, also fang schon an."

* * *

Nachdem sie nach 6 Stunden noch immer nichts gefunden hatten, entschieden sie sich für eine Pause. 

„Also, wir müssen in knapp 21 Stunden wieder Zuhause sein, wie geht's jetzt weiter, Sir?"

„Daniel, wie weit bist du mit den Ruinen?"

„Wie weit? Ist das dein Ernst? Man braucht Jahre um das alles zu erforschen und außerdem ..."

„Daniel..."

„Ja, ja. Also wenn ich bis zu unserer Abreise soviel wie möglich dokumentiere, lässt sich was daraus machen."

„OK, also zurück zu den Ruinen. Auf geht's Camper."

* * *

Während Daniel die Ruinen untersuchte, bauten Sam und Jack das Lager für die Nacht auf. Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne nennenswerte Vorkommnisse, ebenso wie die Nacht. 

Am nächsten Tag machte sich das Team auf den Weg zurück zur Erde.

„Willkommen zu Hause SG-1, Besprechung in einer Stunde." tönte General Hammonds Stimme durch den Torraum.

Nach der routinemäßigen Untersuchung fanden sich alle zur Besprechung ein.

Daniel berichtete von seinen Entdeckungen und den Gegebenheiten auf dem Planeten.

„OK. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie das mit dieser Vision am See funktioniert hat?"

„Nein Sir!"

„Also dann, Dr. Jackson." Hammond richtete seinen Blick auf Daniel „Wenn Sie alles übersetzt haben und irgendetwas Relevantes entdecken, werde ich eine weitere Mission nach PQ73X genehmigen. SG-1, Sie haben eine Woche Urlaub. Wegtreten."

* * *

21 Uhr, O'Neills Haus 

Jack wollte sich gerade ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen als es an der Tür klingelte.

Er sah durch den Türspion und erblickte Sam. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit als er die Tür öffnete und sie mit einer einladenden Handbewegung ins Haus ließ.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen umfasste Jack ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

„Ich habe dich vermisst Jack."

„Ich dich auch, bleibst du heut nacht hier?"

Sie hauchte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich für immer bleibe?"

Er lächelte und küsste sie. Dieser Kuss enthielt all ihre Liebe und versprach einen aufregenden, leidenschaftlichen und zärtlichen Urlaub. Und eine noch aufregendere, gemeinsame Zukunft.

TBC

* * *

Hab mit den Abständen noch immer Probleme...jedes mal wenn ich auf "Save: Update Changes" drücke sind all die Abstände die ich eingefügt habe wieder verschwunden... 

Wie auch immer, hab versucht mit den Trennlienien abhilfe zu schaffen...hoffe es ist dadurch etwas übersichtlicher.

HOPE

PS. schreibt mir was ihr denkt...


	3. 3

Hier ist also mein drittes Kapitel...Hoffe dort draußen ist überhaupt jemand der meine Story ließt, wenn ja dann schreibt mir doch mal was ihr denkt.

HOPE

* * *

Seit dem Einsatz auf PQ73X waren nun mehr 3 Monate vergangen. Jack und Sam sind ein Paar, wohnen die meiste Zeit, die sie außerhalb der Basis verbringen, zusammen in Jacks Haus, ein Geheimnis nur zwischen den beiden. Sie haben es niemanden erzählt, nicht mal Daniel, Teal'c und Janet. Nicht dass sie ihnen nicht vertrauen, sie wollen nur nicht, dass sie als „Mitwisser" Ärger bekommen. Außerdem haben sie etwas Angst vor ihren Reaktionen. 

Die beiden waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria als Daniel aufgeregt um die Ecke bog und sie beinah umrannte.

„Wohoo...Wohin so stürmisch?" fragte Jack.

„Ich bin mit den Übersetzungen fertig."

„Welche Übersetzungen?"

„Na die Schriften von PQ73X."

„PQ7...was?" fragt Jack etwas irritiert.

„Der Planet mit der Mischung aus Maya und chinesischer Kultur, Jack."

„Ah ja. Und nach deiner Begeisterung zu schließen, werden wir diesem Planeten wohl noch einen Besuch abstatten."

„Ich hoffe es." mit diesen Worten ließ er die beiden alleine im Gang stehen und spurtete weiter in Richtung Hammonds Büro.

„Also, wollen wir trotzdem in die Cafeteria oder gleich zu Hammond?"

Sam sah Jack an und überlegte kurz „Cafeteria. Wenn Hammmond Daniel zustimmt, werden wir ja sowieso gerufen. Wieso sollten wir also unsere wenige Freizeit damit verbringen vor Hammonds Büro rumzuhängen?"

„Also dann ..." Jack machte eine einladende Bewegung Richtung Cafeteria und addierte „Nach Ihnen Major."

Sam lächelte ihn an und beide gingen in die von Jack angezeigte Richtung.

* * *

Als Daniel Hammonds Büro erreichte, musste er erstmal kurz durchatmen, bevor er klopfte. 

„Herein."

„Guten Morgen General. Sie sagten ich soll zu Ihnen kommen, wenn ich mit den Übersetzungen von PQ73X fertig bin."

„Haben Sie etwas Interessantes gefunden?"

„Ja, durchaus. Es ist einfach unglaublich, aber die Menschen sind einfach verschwunden, einer nach dem anderen."

„Von Goa'uld entführt?"

„Nein. In den Schriften steht, dass Mao-Li eine Art ‚Segen' über den Planeten ausgesprochen hat, der alles Böse von dem Planeten fern hält. Dieser Segen scheint sich als Fluch entpuppt zu haben, denn jede 'böse' Handlung wurde bestraft."

„Und was ist mit diesen Menschen geschehen?"

„Es heißt, sie seien in der Dunkelheit zu ewigem Leben verbannt. Ich denke sie werden wohl in einer Art Höhle gelandet sein, wie bei Thors-Hammer, aber das ist nicht der Fakt."

„Und was ist es dann?"  
" Es steht ebenfalls geschrieben, dass der Beschützer der Liebe und des Guten, wie sich Mao-Li nannte, auf dem Planeten warten würde, bis die Menschen wieder lernen würden zu lieben."

„Das ist ja eine sehr schöne Geschichte, aber ich kann kein Team auf einen Planeten schicken, um einem Märchen hinterher zu jagen."

„Das ist keine Jagd nach einem Märchen. Ich denke, bei dem was dort beschrieben ist, könnte es sich um eine Technologie handeln, die der Abwehr gegen Goa'uld dient. Und der Teil mit dem wartenden Mao-Li könnte darauf hinweisen, dass dieses Gerät noch weiter existiert hat, nachdem die Menschen verschwunden sind."

„Das klingt ja sehr nett, aber Ihre Theorie hat einige Fehler:

Wenn das eine Goa'uld Falle ist, warum sind dann die Menschen verschwunden? Wer hat das alles aufgeschrieben? Und warum ist Teal'c nicht verschwunden?"

Daniel sah Hammond etwas verwirrt an, antwortete dann aber doch nach einer kurzen Pause „Na ja, also 1. Vielleicht waren die Bewohner Jaffa oder Tok'ra oder Ähnliches.

2. Derjenige, der das alles niedergeschrieben hat, könnte der Erbauer dieser Falle sein und durch das Stargate oder mit einem Raumschiff den Planeten verlassen haben. Und was Teal'c betrifft, er trägt ja schließlich keinen Symbionten mehr in sich."

Hammond schien kurz zu überlegen

„OK, ich werde SG-1 auf den Planeten schicken. Sie werden in Erfahrung bringen, ob etwas hinter Ihrer 'Goa'uld-Fallen-Theorie' steckt. Ich werde den Rest des Teams zur Besprechung holen lassen, warten Sie im Briefing-Raum auf uns."

„Danke Sir!"

* * *

„SG-1 sofort im Briefing -Raum melden, ich wiederhole, SG-1 sofort im Briefing-Raum melden." ertönte eine Stimme durch die Lautsprecher des SGC. 

10 Minuten später war das Team vollständig versammelt. Nachdem der General und Daniel das Ziel der nächsten Mission zurück nach PQ73X erläutert hatten, verließ SG-1 das Büro in Richtung Krankenstation, denn bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen konnten stand ein jährlicher Check-up auf dem Plan.

* * *

„So wie es aussieht ist Ihr Team bei bester Gesundheit. Ich werde dem General sagen, dass Sie Ihre Mission in einer Stunde starten können." 

„Hey Doc, warum erst in einer Stunde? Wir können doch sofort los."

„Colonel, stellen Sie meine ärztliche Kompetenz in Frage?"  
"Das würde ich nie wagen. Also Leute was haltet ihr von einem Kantinenbesuch?"

Die Vier wollten gerade die Krankenstation verlassen als Janet Sam am Arm festhielt.

„Du bleibst hier Sam, ich muss noch mal kurz mit dir reden."

Mit diesen Satz hingen vier verwunderte Augenpaare auf ihr, was sie aber nicht sonderlich beeindruckte und fortfahren ließ: „Sie drei können gehen, ich will nur noch was mit Sam besprechen."

Die Drei verließen die Krankenstation und Jack warf Sam noch einen besorgten Blick zu, den sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln quittierte.

Sam sah ihre Freundin fragend an, diese erwiderte: „Ich wollte mit dir noch über deine Untersuchungsergebnisse reden..." weiter kam sie nicht, da Sam sie mit einem Einwurf unterbrach.

„Wieso Untersuchungsergebnisse? Du hast gesagt wir seien alle bei bester Gesundheit."

„Das ist Richtig, also lass mich doch erst mal ausreden."

Carter schenkte ihr daraufhin einen abwartenden und zugleich ungeduldigen Blick, worauf hin Janet fortfuhr.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit verhütet?"

„Ja sicher, wieso?"

Janet sah ihre Freundin eindringlich an, während die Gedanken in deren Kopf Achterbahn fuhren.

„Warte mal, willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich schwanger bin?"

„Die Testergebnisse weisen darauf hin. Zur Sicherheit würde ich gerne noch einen Ultraschall machen."

Sam nickte und folgte Janet dann hinter einen Raumtrenner.

Während Janet den Ultraschall durchführte gingen Sam unzählige Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Sie bekommt ein Kind, von Jack!

Von dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte. Sie wusste, dass er Kinder liebte, war sich aber nicht sicher ob er nach Charlies Tod wieder eigene Kinder haben wollte. Sie hatten nie wirklich darüber gesprochen. Charlie und Sara waren seine Vergangenheit und die hatten sie ja hinter sich gelassen. Aber jetzt?

Auch wusste sie, dass sie ihre Beziehung nun kaum noch verheimlichen konnten. Es sei denn, sie würde nicht sagen, dass er der Vater ist. Aber sie wusste, dass das nicht zur Debatte stand, sie liebten sich schließlich und wollten zusammen sein. Genaugenommen konnten sie sich ein Leben ohne den anderen nicht mehr vorstellen und wollten es auch nicht. Sie wussten als sie ihre Beziehung begonnen hatten, dass der Tag an dem alles rauskommt und sie sich den Konsequenzen ihres Handelns stellen müssten, kommen würde. Aber so früh? Sie waren gerade mal seit 3 Monaten zusammen, die besten und glücklichsten in ihrem Leben. Sie bereute nichts und das Ergebnis ihrer Liebe ist das Kind, das sie nun in sich trägt. Auch wenn das heißt, dass sie sich nun den Konsequenzen – Militärgericht, unehrenhafte Entlassung aus der USAF, Gefängnisstrafe oder Ähnlichem – stellen mussten. Dennoch war sie glücklich.

Janet riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Du bist definitiv schwanger, nach der Entwicklung des Fötus würde ich sage so circa 6-7 Wochen."

Sam sah auf den Bildschirm, die vagen Umrisse ihres Kindes. Sie musste lächeln, es war also wahr. Sie und Jack würden ein Kind bekommen, eine richtige Familie werden.

„Kannst du mir sagen was es wird?"

„Nicht definitiv, aber es sieht nach einem Mädchen aus."

Sam lächelte und sah liebevoll das Bild auf dem Monitor an.

„Willst du das Kind haben?"

„Natürlich!"

„Du weißt was damit auf dich zukommt? Deine Arbeit bei der USAF wird rapide eingeschränkt und auf Außenmissionen wirst du dann auch nicht mehr gehen können."

„Janet, ich bin schwanger und nicht krank. Wenn ich bereit bin das Risiko zu tragen, kann ich doch weiter auf fremden Planeten spazieren gehen, oder?"

„Wenn du darauf bestehst, dann ja. Aber maximal bis zum 5 Monat. Ich denke der General wird mir da zustimmen."

„Bis es soweit ist, musst es doch niemanden erfahren!"

„Was ist los mit dir Sam? Du bist schwanger und willst das Kind, willst aber nicht dass es jemand erfährt."

„Ich bin Major, und möchte auch weiterhin so gesehen werden. Ich will nicht, dass mir alle, nur weil ich schwanger bin, hinterherdackeln und mir bei jeder Kleinigkeit helfen wollen."

„OK, aber spätestens im vierten Monat muss ich es dem General sagen, der Rest ist deine Sache. Ich stehe ja schließlich unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht."

„Danke Jan, du bist die Beste." Mit diesen Worten drückte Sam ihrer Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand aus der Krankenstation.

Janet sah ihrer Freundin überrascht und amüsiert hinterher. Sam war eine starke und unabhängige Frau, das wusste sie. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Wirbelwind, der gerade ihre Krankenstation verlassen hatte, wusste was sie tat und was sie erwartete. Zugegeben, sie war auch sehr überrascht von Sams Schwangerschaft, sie wusste ja nicht mal dass sie eine Beziehung hat. Sie musste wohl mit ihrer Freundin mal wieder ein Frauengespräch führen. Es gibt einen Mann in Sams Leben und sie wusste nichts davon? Was war nur los? Sonst hatte sie ihr doch auch immer alles erzählt. Vielleicht war das Kind aber auch das Ergebnis eines zu weitgegangenen Partyflirts, sie ist schließlich auch nur eine Frau. Aber es geht um Samantha Carter, Doktor der Astrophysik und die vernünftigste Person die sie kannte.

Während Janet sich wieder nachdenklich an ihre Arbeit machte, begaben sich Sam und der Rest des Teams zurück nach PQ73X.

* * *

„Willkommen auf PQ73X. Die Sonne scheint, die Vöglein singen und ich habe ein starkes Gefühl von Déjà vu." 

„Wir waren ja auch bereits zweimal auf diesem Planeten, O'Neill."

„Ich weiß Teal'c, das war...ach vergiss es. Also Daniel, wo soll sich diese ominöse Goa'uld Falle befinden?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht! Ich denke wir sollten es als erstes bei den Portraits des ungleichen Paares versuchen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die beiden eine besondere Rolle spielen."

„Ganz wie du meinst. Also auf geht's Richtung Palast."

* * *

Dort angekommen nahmen sich Daniel und Teal'c sofort der Portraits an, während Sam und Jack das Lager aufbauten. 

„Was wollte Janet vorhin von dir?" fragte Jack nachdem sie mit den Zelten fertig waren.

Sam hatte die ganze Zeit schon auf die Frage gewartet, vor allem nach dem besorgten Blick, den er ihr beim Verlassen der Krankenstation zugeworfen hatte.

Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht es ihm erst später zu sagen, aber sie hielt es irgendwie für falsch. Sie wollte, dass der Mann, den sie über alles liebte, wusste, dass er Vater wird. Wusste, dass ihre Liebe ein neues Leben geschaffen hat. Sie wollte die Zeit ihrer Schwangerschaft zusammen mit ihm genießen.

Sam legte ihre Arme um Jacks Hals und küsste ihn, was er mit Freuden erwiderte. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen, welche seine Liebe für sie widerspiegelten und lächelte.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an und begann dann ebenfalls zu lächeln.

Er war besorgt gewesen. Janet hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie alle bei bester Gesundheit seien, aber trotzdem wollte sie unbedingt etwas mit Sam besprechen. Allein. Als sie ihm nun den Grund für das Gespräch nannte, brauchte er erst einige Sekunden um zu registrieren was sie gesagt hatte. Ihre Stimme hallte immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf „Ich bin schwanger." er musste einfach lächeln.

„Du meinst wir bekommen ein Baby, werden eine richtige Familie?" fragte er überglücklich.

Sie nickte strahlend. Daraufhin versanken die beiden in einen tiefen, zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Samantha Carter, ich liebe dich über alles."  
„Ich liebe dich auch."

Jack streichelte zärtlich über ihren noch flachen Bauch und sie lächelte ihn glücklich an.

Als sich die beiden auf den Weg zu den anderen machen wollten, begann sich das Bild vor ihnen zu wandeln. Sie waren wieder bewegungsunfähig, genau wie bei ihrem Erlebnis, vor 3 Monaten, am See.

* * *

Vor ihnen erschien ein kleines Zimmer, in dem das ungleiche Paar auf einem Bett saß, in den Armen der Frau lag ein kleines Baby. Ein Mann, gekleidet wie ein Mönch kam in den Raum. 

„Sie kommen. Ich weiß nicht wie sie es rausbekommen haben, aber sie wissen wo ihr seid."

„Wissen sie auch von Mao-Li?" fragte die Frau verängstigt.

„Nein, von eurem Sohn weiß niemand etwas."

„Gut, dann kannst du ihn in Sicherheit bringen. Wir können uns vielleicht nicht retten, aber unser Sohn kann leben."

„Ich werde alles tun, um euren Sohn zu beschützen und ihm erzählen was für wunderbare Eltern er hatte."

„Danke Ma-To." sagte die Frau mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Tränen in den Augen. Dann überreichte sie dem Mönch ihr Kind.

„Du musst dich beeilen mein Freund und sorge gut für unseren Sohn."

„Das werde ich. Ich schwöre es euch."

Die beiden gaben ihrem Baby noch einen Kuss, bevor der Mönch mit diesem verschwand.

Sie hielten sich fest in den Armen als man lauter werdende Rufe hörte.

Dann wandelte sich das Bild wieder und alles war wie zuvor.

Sam und Jack blickten sich mehr als überrascht an.

„Was zur Hölle..."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Passiert das jetzt jedes Mal wenn wir hier auf diesen Planeten sind?"

„Als wir das erste Mal hier waren ist nichts passiert, vielleicht ist es bloßer Zufall."

„Beim ersten Mal konnte ich mir das noch vorstellen, aber jetzt...ach ich weiß auch nicht was ich davon halten soll. Du bist doch das Genie von uns beiden."

Bei seiner Aussage musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln und Jack erwiderte es. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Die Frage ist doch, was das alles mit uns zu tun hat? Schließlich sind wir es, die das sehen, oder?"

fragte Jack immer noch überrascht über die Tatsache, dass sie bereits das zweite Mal dieses Phänomen erlebten.

„Hängt wahrscheinlich mit dem zusammen was wir taten, bevor vor wir diese ‚Visionen' oder was auch immer das sind, sahen. Als wir das erste Mal auf dem Planeten waren, waren wir noch nicht zusammen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir da nichts gesehen haben?"

„Vielleicht hast du recht, es ist wirklich merkwürdig, dass nach dem du mir von unserem Kind erzählt hast, wir von dem Kind dieses Paares erfahren."

Sam sah Jack an und ihre Augen wirkten betrübt als sie wieder mit sprechen begann.

„Mir tun die beiden so leid. Sie haben nichts Falsches getan, sie haben sich nur für den Weg ihres Herzens entschieden."

Jack strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Die beiden waren wie wir, sie liebten sich und haben sich für einander entschieden, obwohl es verboten war. Genau wie es uns eigentlich verboten ist und sie hielten ein Kind in ihren Armen als Zeugnis ihrer Liebe. So wie auch wir es auch bald tun werden."

Sam blickte ihm bei diesen Worten liebevoll in die Augen und entgegnete mit sanfter Stimme

„Es gibt zwei Unterschiede zwischen uns und ihnen." dann wurde ihre Stimme ernst und auch ein bisschen traurig. „Erstens, wird unsere Konsequenz nicht der Tod sein, obwohl eine Trennung von dir dem gleich kommt."

Bei diesen Worten nahm Jack Sam ganz fest in den Arm.

„Hör mir zu mein Schatz. Ich werde nicht zulassen dass man uns trennt, denn das wäre auch mein Tod. Ich liebe dich und wir werden einen Weg finden." darauf hin küsste er Sam zärtlich auf die Stirn und dann auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jack O'Neill, Sir."

Mit diesen Worten entlockte sie ihrem Geliebten ein Lächeln.

„Und was ist der zweite Punkt in dem wir uns von den beiden unterscheiden?

Sie lächelte ihn an bevor sie antwortete „Unser Kind wird wahrscheinlich ein Mädchen sein."

Als er dies vernahm, schloss er sie ein weiteres Mal glücklich in die Arme und sie küssen einander zärtlich.

„Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt langsam Teal'c und Daniel bei ihren Nachforschungen unterstützen."

„Ganz wie sie meinen Major." grinste Jack und beide machten sich nun endlich auf, in Richtung Palast-Ruinen.

* * *

„Ich finde einfach nichts was uns weiterhilft, nichts über einer Waffe, eine Falle oder etwas Ähnliches. Ich finde nichts Neues über das Paar, nur ihre Namen und das war's. Vielleicht sind wir auf dem Holzweg. Ich finde ja nicht mal was über diesen Mao-Li, der ist ein reines Mysterium. Es scheint als wäre er einfach aus dem Erdboden geschossen." Meinte Daniel resigniert, während er durch den Saal mit den Portraits schritt. 

„Du willst doch nicht etwa aufgeben, Daniel Jackson?"

„Natürlich nicht, Teal'c. Aber es ist wirklich frustrierend oder hast du bereits etwas Brauchbares gefunden?"

„Nein." war die knappe Antwort des Jaffas, bevor er sich wieder den Bildern und Inschriften zuwandte.

Während die beiden weiter versuchten etwas Interessantes und für ihre Mission Relevantes herauszufinden, betraten die andern beiden den Saal.

„Habt ihr schon was Neues gefunden?" fragte Jack und schien wirklich mal interessiert zu sein.

„Nein, nicht das Geringste. Ich denke, dass eines der Bilder der Schlüssel ist, ich weiß nur nicht welches." Daniel drehte sich, nachdem er gesprochen hatte, einmal im Kreis und machte eine ausladende Geste zu den Bildern an den Wänden und sprach dann weiter. „Ich dachte erst es wären die Bilder des Paares, da ihr ja diese Vision hattet, aber es gibt nichts Auffälliges, Interessantes oder Relevantes zu finden. Dann dachte ich es wäre vielleicht ein Bild von Mao-Li, aber ich konnte keines von ihm finden."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass nicht einer dieser Männer Mao-Li ist?" fragte Jack den gefrusteten

Daniel und wies mit den Händen auf die Bilder des Raumes.

„Weil unter allen die Namen der Abgebildeten stehen, außer bei den Bildern der Mönche, ich denke sie waren nicht bedeutend genug." endete Dr. Jackson seine Ausführungen.

„Mönche?" fragte Sam überrascht.

„Ja, komm mit ich zeig sie dir." Sam und auch Jack folgten Daniel zu einer Wand, die zum Teil von Säulen verdeckt wurde und an der Teal'c gerade arbeitete.

„Seht ihr, auch Mönche wurden in diesen Hallen verewigt, ich habe nur nicht die geringste Ahnung warum. Vielleicht wollte Mao-Li einfach dass alle Schichten seines Reiches in dieser Chronik vertreten sind."

Sam schritt die Reihe der Mönch-Portraits ab, bis sie vor einem zum stehen kam und dieses näher betrachtete.

O'Neill gesellte sich zu ihr und blickte das Bild ebenfalls genauer an, dieses Verhalten erweckte das Interesse der anderen zwei Teammitglieder, welche sich nun ebenfalls zu den beiden gesellten.

Jack blickte zu Sam und fragte „Ma-To?"

Sam blickte weiter auf das Bild und meinte nur „Sieht ganz so aus."

Daniel sah Teal'c verwundert an, welcher nur wie üblich eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Könntet ihr die Güte haben und uns aufklären, was es mit diesem Ma-To auf sich hat und woher zur Hölle ihr etwas über ihn wisst?"

Sam und Jack blickten sich kurz an und Jack meinte nur „Wir hatten mal wieder eine, na ja... Vision"

Dann übernahm Sam das Wort, um Daniel über alles Nötige zu informieren. Natürlich nur über das, was ihn etwas anging. „Also, dieses ungleiche Paar, Zhang-Li und Sully, waren die Eltern von Mao-Li. Sie hatten sich wohl in einem Kloster oder so versteckt und kurz bevor sie geholt wurden, gaben sie ihren Sohn Ma-To, welcher versprach sich um den Jungen zu kümmern."

„Wow, das erklärt einiges. Und ihr sagt ihr hattet wieder solch eine Vision?"

Jack und Sam nickten nur.

„Aber diesmal ward ihr ja wohl kaum an diesem See!" bemerkte Teal'c trocken.

„Das ist richtig. Wir waren gerade auf den Weg zu euch als sich die Umgebung plötzlich änderte und wir waren genau wie am See wie gelähmt."

„Carter hat recht, wir haben dieses Gespräch zwischen den drei Personen mitangehört und haben das Baby gesehen. Und dann war alles wie vorher."

Daniel nickte nur, mehr fiel ihm im Moment nicht dazu ein. Er verstand nicht warum seine Freunde solch faszinierende Begebenheiten erfuhren und er nicht. Er als Wissenschaftler und vor allem Historiker wünschte sich natürlich ebenfalls solch eine Chance, um etwas über die Vergangenheit und die Schicksale der Bewohner dieses Planeten zu erfahren.

* * *

Nachdem sie noch zwei weitere Stunden versucht hatten etwas über die Menschen herauszufinden – wobei sich die beiden Militärs ziemlich überflüssig vorkamen, da sie die Sprache sowieso nicht verstanden – entschied der Colonel, dass es Zeit zum Abendbrot wäre und sie morgen weitermachen würden. 

Während des Abendessens, das aus Dosensuppe bestand, hingen alle Mitglieder von SG-1 ihren Gedanken nach. Daniel, der anscheinend immer noch über den Grund für die Visionen nachdachte, blickte immer wieder abwechselnd zu Sam und Jack und in seinem Kopf begann sich langsam und noch undeutlich ein Bild zusammenzusetzen.

Sam, welche Daniels verstohlenen Blicke bemerkt hatte, sah ihn nun aus ozeanblauen Augen an.

„Was ist los Daniel?"

„Was meinest du?" fragte dieser und stellte sich bewusst unwissend.

„Na ja, du siehst die ganze Zeit abwechselnd zu mir und zum Colonel und...ach ich weiß auch nicht..."

„Ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, warum gerade ihr beide diese Visionen habt." versuchte er sich zu erklären.

„Und?" fragte nun der Colonel in seiner gelangweilten und doch ungeduldigen Art, woraufhin Sam einfach grinsen musste.

„Es ist nur so eine vage Idee, aber..."  
"Daniellll..." fragte Jack nun langsam maulig. Einerseits, weil er endlich seine Ruhe haben wollte um mit Sam noch etwas allein zu sein und andererseits, weil er ahnte in welche Richtung Daniels Ausführungen nehmen würden.

„Na ja, also Mao-Li wurde in den Aufzeichnungen doch auch als Beschützer der Liebe und des Guten bezeichnet und na ja..."  
"Daniel Jackson will damit sagen, dass zwischen euch eine gewisse Anziehungskraft zu existieren scheint und dass das der Grund ist, warum ihr diese Bilder seht."

„Ähhh, ja. So was in der Art wollte ich sagen, danke Teal'c."

„Was genau wollt ihr damit sagen?" fragte Jack nun seine Freunde.

„Wir wissen zwar, dass zwischen euch nichts läuft, wegen der Regeln und so. Aber seit dem Zartar'k-Test ist es kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ihr mehr füreinander empfindet."

„Nicht dass es vorher ein Geheimnis gewesen wäre." Addierte der sonst sehr schweigsame Jaffa, was von seinen Freunden mit überraschten Blicken quittiert wurde.

„Ah ja ..." versuchte Jack nun die Situation irgendwie zu lösen. „Also du denkst, nur wegen ein paar Worten, die Carter und ich vor 3 Jahren nicht gerade freiwillig gesagt haben, würde der große Mao-Li uns nun diese Bilder zusenden?" fragte er weiter in seinem gewohnt sarkastischen Tonfall. Sam schwieg.

„Wie gesagt, es war nur ein Gedanke. Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen, gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht und du wirst die letzte Wache übernehmen." antwortete Jack und war froh, dass Daniel das Thema ruhen ließ.

„Carter, sie werden die erste Wache übernehmen, ich die Zweite und du Teal'c dann die Dritte, alles klar?"

Teal'c neigte seinen Kopf und gab somit sein Einverständnis kund. Sam antwortete wie gewohnt mit: „Ja Sir."

Noch während Sam antwortete erhob sich der Jaffa vom Lagerfeuer, nickte seinen Freunden ein weiteres Mal kurz zu und verschwand ebenfalls in seinem Zelt. Sam und Jack blieben allein zurück.

Sam hatte sich mittlerweile an ihren Liebsten angelehnt und er hatte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte gelegt und strich sanft über ihren Bauch.

So hingen sie einige Zeit ihren Gedanken nach und genossen die Nähe des anderen, bis Jack irgendwann die Stille durchbrach.

„Sind unsere Gefühle füreinander wirklich so auffällig?"

„Anscheinend." war Sams knappe Antwort, aber nach kurzer Zeit sprach sie weiter: „Wir arbeiten seit sieben Jahren mit den beiden zusammen, sie haben oft genug miterlebt wie wir uns verhalten haben, wenn der andere in Gefahr, verletzt oder verschwunden war. Ich denke Janet weiß es auch. Und vielleicht sogar Hammond."

„Aber sie glauben alle, dass wir nichts tun würden, was unseren Job gefährden würde. Schließlich sind wir Profis." addierte Jack und in seiner Stimme schwang ein bitterer Unterton.

„Anscheinend kennen sie uns doch nicht so gut wie sie glauben."

Wieder herrschte einige Zeit Stille, bis Sam wieder sprach.

„Wir müssen es ihnen irgendwann sagen, sie sind unsere Freunde und ..." ohne ihren Satz zu beenden sah sie ihm in die Augen und wartete auf eine Antwort, welche sie eigentlich schon vorher in ihnen lesen konnte. „Ich weiß." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und fuhr dann fort. „Morgen, heute gehört uns."

Sie lächelte in an und drehte sich um und während sie einander küssten, ließ sie sich auf seinen Schoß fallen.

„Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Jack."

„Sam"

„Hmmm?"

„Wenn wir irgendwann einen Weg finden, ich meine wenn wir irgendwann keine Angst mehr haben müssen für unsere Liebe bestraft zu werden..."

Sam sah ihren Freund, Vorgesetzten und Geliebten erwartungsvoll an.

„Würdest du dann meine Frau werden?"

Sam lächelte und eine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht. Sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss und antwortete dann: „Ich liebe dich über alles und möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte, dass wir mit unserer Tochter eine richtige Familie werden. Ich möchte nichts lieber tun als deine Frau zu werden." Wieder küssten sie einander und wieder wurde es ein Kuss voller Versprechungen für die Zukunft.

Dicht aneinander gekuschelt, sich gelegentlich küssend und die Wärme des anderen genießend, saßen sie in der Stille, bis Sam diese mit leiser und ernster Stimme unterbrach.

„Als ich bei Janet war und sie mir gesagt hat, dass ich schwanger bin, habe ich nachgedacht..."

Jack blickte, überrascht von dem plötzlich so ernsten Ton, in ihre ozeanblauen Augen. Sam fuhr mit ihren Ausführungen fort: „Ich war glücklich zu erfahren dass ich ein Kind bekomme, noch dazu von dem Mann den ich über alles liebe. Aber dennoch wusste ich nicht, ob ich mich richtig darüber freuen konnte. Ich wusste nicht ob du ein Kind wolltest."

Jack strich Sam eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Warum hast du geglaubt, dass ich mich nicht darüber freuen würde? Ich liebe dich über alles und du weißt, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will."

Sam nickte „Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich meinte wegen Charlie..." sie sah ihm kurz tief in seine Augen bevor sie fortfuhr. „Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, ich meine über Charlie, ich weiß, das ist deine Vergangenheit und wir wollten sie ruhen lassen, aber...wie war er?"

Jack überlegte kurz und legte dann seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. „Mal sehn, er liebte es wenn wir Baseball gespielt haben, er liebte Schokoeis und die Simpsons."

Carter gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase und lächelte „Ganz der Vater."

Daraufhin musste auch Jack lächeln und begann dann über die Zeit und die Erlebnisse mit Charlie zu erzählen. Sam hörte ihm zu, stellte Fragen, lachte über seine Geschichten und war einfach für ihn da. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie so über die Vergangenheit sprachen und das erste Mal, das es nicht schmerzhaft für Jack war. Im Gegenteil, es tat gut und war befreiend. Und ließ beide nachdenken, über die Vergangenheit, über das, was sie jetzt hatten und über die Zukunft, die sie erwartet, gemeinsam!

* * *

Kurz bevor die Wache des Jaffas begann, lösten sie sich von einander. Sam ging in ihr Zelt und Jack wartete auf die Ablösung. Die beiden hatten sich geeinigt einen Weg zu finden, wie sie es den beiden erzählen würden. Es musste ja nicht sofort sein. Beide wussten nicht, wie sie es ihnen erklären sollten, dass sie ihnen nichts gesagt hatten. Sie wussten zwar, dass dies der beste Weg war, sie hatten aber trotzdem das Gefühl die beiden hintergangen zu haben. Sie würden es ihnen sagen, nur morgen? Er hatte es zwar am Anfang gesagt morgen, aber Wahrheit braucht Zeit, vielleicht ist morgen zu früh, vielleicht...

* * *

Die Wachen der beiden anderen verliefen wider Erwarten ohne Zwischenfälle. 

Daniel saß bereits am Lagerfeuer und trank Kaffee als die anderen drei aus den Zelten krochen.

„Guten Morgen, allesamt." wurden diese nun begrüßt.

„Guten Morgen Daniel."

„Morgen Dannyboy." bei Jacks Worten verzog Daniel sein Gesicht, ersparte sich aber jeglichen Kommentar. Teal'c nickte nur kurz in die Runde, bevor er sich setzte um sein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen, die anderen beiden taten ihm letzteres gleich.

Das Essen verlief sehr schweigsam, was Daniel durchaus als angenehm empfand, dennoch entging ihm nicht, dass seine Freunde nachdenklicher als sonst wirkten.

Als alle mit essen fertig und das Lager aufgeräumt war, machten die Vier sich zurück in den Palast.

Daniel wollte sich das Bild des Mönches noch mal genauer ansehen und Sam half ihm dabei. Jack und Teal'c nahmen sich die Wand zur Linken des ungleichen Paares vor.

Sam untersuchte die Steintafel an der Wand gerade mit ihren Messgeräten, was allerdings zu keinem Ziel zu führen schien. Daniel versucht es währenddessen mit einer alten Pergamentrolle, die er in einer Nische zwischen zwei Mönchsbildern fand.

„Die Messgeräte zeigen nichts Ungewöhnliches, keine Strahlung, keine Rückstände, nichts. Steht etwas Interessantes in der Schriftrolle?"

„Es scheint sich um eine Klosterordnung zu handeln, der Glaube der Mönche lag irgendwo zwischen Taoismus und Buddhismus, aber nichts über unseren Mönch oder über Mao-Li."

Sam nickte kurz und wollte sich gerade wieder dem Abbild Ma-Tos widmen, aber Daniel hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Was ist?"

„Sag du es mir, du wirkst heute so nachdenklich. Liegt es an dem was ich gestern gesagt habe?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Na ja, das was ich über eure Gefühle gesagt habe, über die von Jack und dir. Hat er recht, ich meine, dass es nur Worte waren, nichts Besonderes, nichts Tiefes?"

„Ich...Daniel was soll die Fragerei?" während Sam sprach wandte sie sich von Daniel ab.

„Du empfindest noch etwas für ihn, oder?"

Sam blickte ihn nun wieder an und sprach leise.

„Natürlich! Hast du gedacht die Gefühle verschwinden einfach, nur weil man sie versucht zu unterdrücken? Das Gegenteil geschieht, je länger ich mit ihm zusammenarbeite, mehr von ihm erfahre, mehr mit ihm durchstehe, umso mehr wachsen auch meine Gefühle für ihn."

Sie senkte kurz ihren Blick und sah ihn dann wieder an.

„Du musst zugeben, dass er sehr attraktiv ist." und nach einer kurzen Pause fügt sie hinzu „Ich liebe ihn Daniel, ich liebe ihn wirklich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen jemals ohne ihn weiter zu machen." Sie wendete ihren Blick von Daniel weg, zum Bildnis Ma-Tos.

„Und ich darf diese Gefühle nicht haben. Mein Job, meine Freunde, die USAF und die Möglichkeiten die sie mir, uns, bietet sind mir wichtig. Wenn ich gehe, kann ich meinen Vater vielleicht nie wieder sehen, kann nicht mehr helfen die Welt zu retten, kann nicht mehr Tag und Nacht mit IHM zusammenarbeiten. Also tu mir einen Gefallen und erzähle niemanden von dem was ich gerade gesagt habe, denn wenn Hammond davon erfährt, werde ich all dies verlieren."

„Gefühle kann er nicht bestrafen und solange ihr euch diesen nicht hingebt wird es keine Konsequenzen geben. Und ich weiß, dass du viel zu vernünftig bist als dass du für eine Nacht alles aufgibst. Er mag ja attraktiv sein, aber stell dir mal eine Beziehung mit diesem Mann vor. Ich meine er interessiert sich weder für Astrophysik noch für irgendetwas anderes mit dem du dich beschäftigst. Immer wenn er irgendetwas erzählt, man sich mit ihm unterhält, kann er nicht ernst bleiben. Glaubst du, du könntest diesen Sarkasmus auch in deinem Privatleben ertragen?"

Sam sah Daniel an und meinte in einem recht sachlichen und emotionslosen Ton: „Du übertreibst. Außerdem hätte ich gedacht, dass du sein Freund bist und mein Freund."

„Das bin ich und ich will nicht dass ihr irgendeine Dummheit macht."

Sam nickte nur und meinte dann, sie wolle sich lieber um das Mittagessen kümmern, denn hier könne sie nichts weiter tun, schließlich wäre er ja derjenige, der die Sprache beherrscht.

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ den Palast. Daniel sah ihr noch kurz verwundert nach und wandte sich dann aber wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

* * *

Noch während sie den Palast verließ, liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass ihre Freunde sie verstehen würden, aber alle sahen nur den Militär in ihr, niemand den Menschen. Niemand außer Jack natürlich. Er verstand sie, wusste wie sie fühlte, wann es ihr schlecht ging. Er sah sie als Ganzes, nicht nur die Frau oder nur die Soldatin. Er kannte beide Seiten und liebte beide. Aber sie hatte geglaubt, dass gerade Daniel sie verstehen würde, schließlich hat er einst Share'e geliebt... 

Während sie in den Ruinen der Stadt stand und nachdachte, umarmten sie plötzlich zwei Arme zärtlich von hinten und eine sanfte Stimme fragte sie: „Was bedrückt dich mein Engel?"

* * *

Jack war gerade dabei sich zu Tode zu langweilen als er sah, dass Sam denn Palast verlassen wollte. Sie bewegte sich wie immer und sah aus wie immer und doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie bedrückt wirkte. Er machte sich wie so oft in den letzten Monaten und Jahren Sorgen um sie und entschied sich ihr zu folgen, mit ihr zu reden. Eigentlich war er ein stiller Typ, der nur redete wenn es nötig war und so ziemlich nie über Gefühle. Er versuchte sich mit einer Maske aus Sarkasmus zu schützen, und er schien damit Erfolg zu haben. Aber wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, verschwand die Maske. Er war einfach er, ein Mann mit Gefühlen, Stärken und Schwächen und er sprach darüber. Er konnte mit ihr stundenlang reden, ihnen schien irgendwie nie der Gesprächsstoff auszugehen. Und selbst wenn sie nicht redeten und nur bei einander saßen, wussten sie was der andere fühlte. Es war als ob ihre Seelen verbunden wären. Und so fühlte er auch jetzt, dass sie irgendetwas beschäftigte, irgendetwas ihr Herz belastete. 

In den Ruinen der Stadt war sie stehen geblieben und schien nachzudenken. Er wollte irgendetwas für sie tun, für sie da sein. Also umarmte er sie sanft von hinten und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Was bedrückt dich mein Engel?"

Sie sagte nichts, drehte sich einfach um und umarmte ihn, er erwiderte diese Umarmung und hielt sie fest. Wenn sie reden wollte würde sie es schon tun, doch jetzt standen sie einfach nur da und genossen die Anwesenheit und das stumme Verständnis des anderen.

* * *

Daniel konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Er wusste wie Sam empfand und dass es schwer war. Er hatte Share'e geliebt und wenn er ehrlich war tat er es in gewisser Weise immer noch. Doch bei Sam und Jack war es was anderes, sie durften nicht zusammen sein und es war die logische Konsequenz, Sam daran zu erinnern. Dennoch fühlte er sich schlecht, er wusste, dass Jack auch anders sein konnte als er ihn beschrieben hatte. 

Ihm kam es so vor als hatte er seinen Freund mit diesen Worten verraten. All das, was sie die letzten Jahre gemeinsam erlebt und durchgestanden hatten, schien mit diesen Worten verleugnet zu werden. Dies gab seinem Herzen einen Stich, Jack war sein bester Freund, der immer zu ihm gehalten hatte und er beschrieb ihn als einen ignoranten, herzlosen und dummen Mann. Er wollte es rückgängig machen oder sich wenigstens entschuldigen, seine Worte erklären.

Und er fühlte sich mies. Sam hatte ihm sein Herz geöffnet und statt des Verständnisses was er empfand, gab er ihr nur altkluge und halbherzige Ratschläge. Er hatte das Bedürfnis ihr zu folgen, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr stieg dieses Bedürfnis und so gab er diesem letztendlich nach und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Er lief durch die Stadt als er unterhalb der Ruine, auf der er sich gerade bewegte, Sam und Jack sah. Sie hielten sich fest in den Armen.

Er wollte erst gehen, doch am Ende siegte seine Neugier. Er wollte wissen, was da los war, über was sie reden würden, ob sie vielleicht trotz oder gerader wegen seiner Worte den nächsten Schritt tun würden.

Sam löste sich langsam aus Jacks Umarmung und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Also was ist los? Irgendetwas bedrückt dich."

„Es ist nichts, glaub mir."

Doch Jack blickte ihr weiter in die Augen und sprach mit ruhiger, ja zärtlicher Stimme.

„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du. Ich spüre doch, dass dich was beschäftigt. Hat es mit dem zu tun was Daniel gestern gesagt hat? Oder hat er vorhin als ihr zusammen gearbeitet habt, etwas gesagt das dich bedrückt?"

Daniel war überrascht, einerseits von der Art, wie Jack mit Sam sprach und andererseits über seinen Spürsinn, er schien zu verstehen was Sam beschäftigte. Ihre Gefühle füreinander schienen noch stärker zu sein als er geglaubt hatte.

Sam schwieg eine Weile, doch die Stille zwischen den beiden wirkte nicht bedrückend oder unangenehm, Daniel hatte fast das Gefühl als würden sie sich auch so verstehen. Er kam langsam zu dem Schluss, dass sie irgendwann diesen Weg gehen würden, von dem er Sam vorhin weglotsen wollte.

Dann durchbrach Sam die Stille.

„Weißt du noch, was du gestern gesagt hast, nachdem Daniel und Teal'c in ihre Zelte gegangen sind?"

„Ich habe vieles gefragt und gesagt." Ein Lächeln huschte über Sams Gesicht, dann sprach Jack weiter. „Aber da es wohl um Daniel geht, denke ich mal du meinst den Teil mit: Unsere Freunde halten uns für Profis, wir würden schließlich nie etwas tun, das unseren Job gefährdet."

„Genau, Daniel hat sogar fast dieselben Worte benutzt."

„Ja, aber du wusstest, dass sie so denken, dass kann dich ja wohl kaum so geschockt haben."

„Da hast du recht. Es ist nur, ich hatte gehofft unsere Freunde würden verstehen was wir fühlen und gerade Daniel würde es verstehen. Er sagt er wäre unser Freund und versucht nur zu verhindern, dass wir eine Dummheit begehen, so wie er es nennt. Ich weiß, dass er nur helfen will, aber was er gesagt hat, wie er über dich geredet hat, tat irgendwie weh. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht so gemeint hat, aber...ach ich weiß auch nicht. "

Daniel hatte das dringende Bedürfnis aufzustehen und ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, aber er machte es nicht, er wollte die beiden nicht stören.

Jack strich Sam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, woraufhin sich Daniels Augen leicht weiteten.

„Sam, du kennst doch unseren Spacemonkey. Ich denke ihm dürfte schon wieder leid tun was er gesagt hat. Er wird sich garantiert heute noch entschuldigen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns versteht, wie du gestern selbst gesagt hast, arbeiten wir seit 7 Jahren zusammen, das hinterlässt seine Spuren."

Die beiden blickten sich stumm an bis Sams Stimme wieder leise zu hören war.

„Danke!"

„Wofür?"

„Für alles!" war ihre einfach Antwort, bevor sie sich langsam nach vorne beugte und Jack zärtlich küsst.

Daniel seine Augen drohten nun aus seinen Höhlen zu springen.

Als sie sich wieder von einander trennten, lächelten beide.

„Komm, lass uns Essen machen."

Beide gingen Hand in Hand Richtung Lager und aus Daniels Blickfeld.

Dieser atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann in Richtung Palast zurück. Er musste definitiv mal mit seinen Freunden reden.

* * *

Nach einer halben Stunde, Jack und Sam waren gerade dabei Dosensuppe aufzuwärmen, kamen Daniel und Teal'c zurück zum Lager. 

„Hi, ich hoffe ihr habt Hunger, wir schuften schließlich schon seit Stunden in der Küche. Ihr habt die Wahl, Dosensuppe oder Dosensuppe." begrüßte sie O'Neill in seinen gewohnt sarkastischen Ton, woraufhin Sam wie immer grinsen musste.

Daniel nickte nur und setzte sich zu den beiden, nahm einen Löffel von der Suppe und sah dann zu Sam.

„Sam, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, es tut mir leid. Du hast recht, ich habe ziemlich übertrieben. Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen wie du dich fühlst, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich verstehe dich." Er sah Sam erwartungsvoll an, diese lächelte und sagte: „Ist OK, ich weiß." und um das Thema erstmal ruhen zu lassen fragte sie weiter: „Habt ihr was Interessantes gefunden?"

„Nein, aber mir kam auf dem Weg hierher ein Gedanke, ihr habt doch gesagt, dass Zhang-Li die Mutter von Mao-Li war, also könnten wir entweder was bei ihrem Bildnis finden oder wir finden ein Bild, eine Statue, ein Symbol oder irgendetwas, das auf Mutterschaft hinweist. Vielleicht finden wir dann endlich was. Denn ich glaube Hammond dürfte es nicht gefallen, wenn wir so lange hier bleiben und dann doch nichts finden."

„ Du hast recht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es hier was gibt und wenn doch, glaube ich nicht dass wir es finden werden."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Daniel sichtlich irritiert.

„Der Colonel hat recht,..." als Sam Jack wieder mit Colonel anredete, hob Daniel leicht die Augenbrauen. Er hatte gedacht, dass sich nach dem Kuss etwas ändern würde, beließ es aber bei der kurzen Geste, während Sam fortfuhr: „Mao-Li bezeichnete sich als Beschützer von Liebe und dem Guten, da bezweifle ich, dass er eine Waffe, Falle oder Ähnliches besaß. Und wenn doch, würde er nicht zulassen, dass irgendwelche Menschen diese finden, um damit gegen seine Maximen zu handeln. Denn der Einsatz von Waffen ist gegen diese Grundprinzipen gerichtet, egal wie nobel die Ziele sind, die man damit erreichen will."

„Und warum dann diese Visionen?"

„Vielleicht um uns zu zeigen, was wirklich wichtig ist. Es tut mir leid Daniel, aber wie es aussieht werden wir hier keine Goa'uld Abwehrmöglichkeit finden. Aber eigentlich müsstest du doch glücklich sein. Schließlich predigst du doch immer von Moral und Würde und von all den Grundprinzipien des Lebens."

„Ja schon, aber was sollen wir Hammond sagen?"

„Ich würde es mit der Wahrheit versuchen." gab Teal'c zu bedenken.

„Wo er recht hat..." meinte Jack grinsend und Sam stimmte ein.

„Ich bin durchaus ein ‚Moralapostel', wie es Jack gerne formulieren mag, aber dennoch verstehe ich es nicht. Ich meine, dieser Mann war Krieger. Er hat zwei Völker besiegt. Auch wenn es für ein gutes Ziel war, war es doch gegen seine eigenen Maximen."

„Vielleicht wurde er erst mit dem Alter weise. Und außerdem wissen wir noch nicht einmal warum er diese Kriege geführt hat und nach seinem Sieg die Andenken seiner Feinde in Ehren hielt. OK, die Sache mit dem Andenken erklärt sich wahrscheinlich daraus, dass seine Eltern aus diesen Völkern stammten und er **ihr** Andenken würdigen wollte." warf Sam ein.

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht und ich denke, dass er auch aus diesem Grund Krieg geführt hat. Um seine Eltern zu rächen. Die beiden hatten sich für den Weg des Herzens entschieden und somit in ihren Gesellschaften für den Tod. Ich denke er wollte einerseits diese Rache und andererseits den Menschen dieser Völker helfen. Er wollte verhindern, dass es noch anderen Menschen wie seinen Eltern erging." beendete Daniel seine Ausführungen.

„Da wir das ja jetzt geklärt haben, könnten wir ja endlich nach Hause, irgendwelche Einwände?" beendete Jack das Gespräch.

Wieder daheim durften die vier Hammond erklären, dass die letzten Tage für umsonst waren, zumindest was die Suche nach einer Goa'uld Falle betraf. Kulturell gesehen, stellte der Planet, wie bei den vorhergegangenen Besuchen ebenfalls festgestellt, eine wahre Schatztruhe dar.

TBC?

© HOPE

* * *

Was denkt ihr, soll es weitergehen? 

Wie?

Hat einer von euch ein paar Ideen?

Kommt schon...schreibt mir was ihr denkt...


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo

Hier bin ich mal wieder, nach langer Abstinenz. Ich hab unter einem massiven fall von Schreibblockade gelitten...und meine Arbeit hat mich ziemlich eingespannt...und irgendwie klingt das alles wie ausreden in meinem Ohr. Aba es ist wirklich so...

Oki, genug von meinen Leiden gg

Hier ist endlich ein neues Kapitel. Bitte sagt mir was ihr denkt...

PS. Der Teil ist nicht gebettat. Meine Betta quält sich gerade mit ihrem Studium und Prüfungen rum.

Ich wünsch euch viel spaß damit

HOPE

* * *

Kapitel 4

Nach Beendigung der Abschlussbesprechung wollte Sam nur noch Nachhause, zu Jack.

Aber Janet fing sie auf halben Weg ab, um mal wieder einen gemeinsamen Abend zu verbringen.

Jack erging es nicht anders, er wurde von Daniel abgepasst. Und wie das Schicksal es so wollte landeten alle vier bei O'Melly.

Sie verbrachten alle zusammen einen netten Abend mit Gesprächen über alles mögliche außer übers SGC.

Dennoch geisterten Daniel noch immer die Geschehnisse der letzten Mission durch den Kopf, bessergesagt der Streit mit Sam. Sie hatte gesagt das sie wüsste das er es nicht so gemeint hat, dennoch fühlte er sich mies. Und dann den Kuss den er beobachtet hatte, was hatte er zu bedeuten? War es einfach nur Dankbarkeit für sein Verständnis gewesen oder beinhaltete er mehr?

Auch Janet erging es nicht besser sie musste immer wieder an Sams Schwangerschaft denken, und an ihren Geheimnisvolle Freund, falls der überhaupt existierte.

* * *

Sam und Jack entging die Nachdenklichkeit ihrer Freunde nicht, und sie warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, war es möglich das ihr Geheimnis bald gelüftet würde? Andererseits, würde dies über kurz oder Lang sowieso passieren, schließlich würde Sams Schwangerschaft nicht mehr sehr lange verborgen bleiben.

* * *

Nach einer weile des Smalltalks wurde Daniels Gesicht plötzlich ernst, und er sah direkt zu Sam. Die anderen bemerkten die Stimmungsänderung sofort und es wurde still am Tisch. 

„Was ist los Daniel?" Fragte Sam als er sie unvermindert ansah.

„Ich habe gemeint was ich gesagt habe, es tut mir leid was für einen Mist ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe, du musst verstehen ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester und möchte nur das du Glücklich bist."

Sam blickte Daniel direkt in die Augen „Das weis ich, und du hast es mir bereits gesagt."

„Das hab ich, aber nicht in großen Worten, ich hab nur gesagt es tut mir Leid und du has es Akzeptiert als würdest du es verstehen...und wahrscheinlich hast du es auch." Er senkte kurz denn Blick hob ihn dann aber innerhalb von Sekunden wieder und blickte ihr in die Augen

"Ich wusste das du es verstehen würdest, weil Jack es dir zuvor gesagt hat."

Bei diesen Worten sahen Jack und Sam ihn geschockt an, Janet hingegen verstand kein Wort.

„Ich bin dir gefolgt weil ich mich bei dir entschuldigen wollte. Für die art wie ich reagiert habe und die Worte die ich gesagt habe...ich habe euch gesehen und gehört."

* * *

_Ich wusste das du es verstehen würdest, weil Jack es dir zuvor gesagt hat_. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. 

_Ich habe euch gesehen und gehört. _Wie viel hatte er gesehen, wie viel hatte er gehört? Dieser Gedanke ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wie viel wusste Daniel über sie, wie viel sah er in dem gesehenen? Eigentlich war der Gedanke das er über ihre Beziehung mit Jack wusste, beruhigend. Schließlich wollten sie ja nichts anderes, als das ihre Freunde an ihrem Glück teilhaben konnten. Und dennoch war sie nicht sicher was sie denken sollte wie sie reagieren sollt. Würde Daniel sie verstehen? Würden Janet und Teal'c sie verstehen? Sam hielt das Schweigen das sich über den Tisch gelegt hatte nicht mehr aus sie hielt Janets forschenden und wissbegierigen Blick nicht mehr aus den sie zwischen Daniel, Jack und Sam wandern ließ. Also tat sie das erste was mir in den Sinn kam, sie fragte.

„Was heißt, du hast uns gesehen und gehört?"

Daniel richtete seinen Blick erst auf Jack und dann auf Sam.

„Ich habe gesehen wie Jack dich tröstend im Arm hielt, ich habe gehört wie ihr über das geschehene geredet habt. Ich habe erlebt das ihr fast ohne Wort kommuniziert habt, hab gesehen das ihr die Gedanken und Ängste des anderen kennt." Er machte eine kurze Pause, doch noch bevor Sam und Jack auch nur das geringste sagen konnten, fuhr er fort. „Ich habe einen Jack gesehen, gehört, den ich so nicht kannte. Einen Jack der sich ohne bedenken öffnet. Und ich habe gesehen wie du Jack geküsst hast."

TBC?

©HOPE

* * *

Was denkt ihr…soll ich noch weiter machen? 

Hatt jemand noch n paar ideen? Ich bin für alle vorschläge offen.

Und bitte bitte review't!

Danke

HOPE


End file.
